Second Chance
by Noble Endeavor
Summary: Uchiha Madara, the self-proclaim Savior of the World is dead, or not? Still, with no actual goals and objectives, no one knows what kind of path the Ghost of Uchiha will take. Current Pairings: Ise x Rias, Asia. Other pairings are still undecided. Madara x Harem! God-like Madara! Semi-Good Madara! Madara-Centric! Ise x Harem! *Old one, Look up the Rewrite Version!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First take on DxD story, so I apologize for any misinformation or future mistakes. For the readers that followed my Mahouka story, I deeply apologize about the semi-hiatus, I just hope that you understand. At the moment, I have newfound enjoyment in writing this fiction so… yeah.**

 **Anyway, some of the pairings are still undecided, so you can cast your vote at my profile page.**

 **Current Pairings as follows:**

 **Madara's Harem: ? (Will be based on the votes)**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, (Will be more based on the votes)**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

 **Chapter 1**

The endless emptiness of the void is surrounding the mysterious human figure from all directions. The male figure with extremely long spiky black hair floated endlessly in the unknown spatial plane. He isn't wearing any shirts, but he has black medium-long pants on. That man is undoubtedly was the self-proclaimed Savior of the World, Madara Uchiha. Surprisingly enough, his form doesn't seem to have any bruises or contains any sort of injuries, but his form is still and silent as he floated endlessly through incomprehensible and unknown location. He does not know how long he has been here… but the only thing he can remembers, is his past memories.

" _Where am I…?"_ Madara questioned himself tiredly. He thought about what happened over and over again. His Infinite Tsukuyomi plan failed, he was betrayed by Black Zetsu while Kaguya was revived using his body. He does not know what happened… he regained his consciousness after all the deeds have been done, and Kaguya was resealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. After that, he spent his last breath talking to his former enemy, Hashirama Senju…

It seems to be timeless in this alienated space as Madara spent an unknown amount of time thinking about his past actions, about his former path. He will admit… that what he did can be called as a coward's way out, to escape the harsh reality of the world. But how can anyone blame him? Doesn't everyone wanted to be happy and end the senseless conflicts? Isn't that the will of all mankind?

Madara's thoughts are conflicted by different things, until he seems to realize something very important, that everyone is different. Some may want to follow him to the dream world to escape reality, or they might just want to stay in the real harsh world. He failed to recognize that he had no right to force every one of them to stay within the eternal perfect world of illusion.

" _Maybe… no one should have the right to cause such changes."_ Madara thought as he completely discarded his old dreams of controlling all beings with Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Almost immediately, the Ghost of Uchiha heard a faint sound of almighty roar. He slowly shifted himself to the position where he could observe all his surroundings more easily. After a few seconds passed, something huge in red color decided to fly passed his face. Madara narrowed his eyes before the monster comes into his full vision, a giant dragon in scorching red color is staring at him.

"You… what and who are you…?" The dragon snorted as it focuses its attention on Madara.

Madara faintly raised his eyebrows. _"A dragon that can talk…? I never heard of a dragon summon before."_ Madara frowned as he refused to answer the creature's question. The red dragon also didn't ask anything further, but it just stared at him with unknown expression and obscure inner motives. The titanic lizard-like creature sniffed him a little bit before throwing its head back and laughed much to Madara's annoyance.

"Gahaha! Your scent is familiar! I can sense your extraordinary power from far far away! I will say that you intimidated me a little." The dragon gives Madara a toothy smile.

Madara's eyes twitched. What kind of extraordinary power does this dragon talks about? If it is regarding the Tailed-Beast, then he shouldn't be able to retain any of those anymore. He was killed from having Ten-Tails extracted from his body. He is just a wandering soul now, at least that's what he presumed.

"Where am I?" Madara asked.

The dragon tilted its head confusingly. "You don't know where you are? Right now, you are in the Dimensional Gap."

Confused is an understatement, Madara is mystified. His soul should've been taken by Shinigami by now… and what in the world is a Dimensional Gap anyway?

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Great Red. Yours?"

Seeing no harm in answering, the former warmonger answered. "Madara Uchiha." Despite the short reply, Great Red seems to be satisfied with it.

"So, Madara-boy, what are you doing here?"

"…" Madara's eyes twitched in annoyance. How dare this giant lizard called him a boy?! Despite his momentarily irritation, he surprisingly let it go as he gives the godly-being a silent treatment.

"I can sense that you aren't from our dimension, and the fact that you are not alive is a bonus surprise factor." Great Red snorted. "I can also sense the extreme power inside you that rivals- no, might be able to overwhelm my power, that is why you are able to exist right now."

Madara's eyes widened for a few seconds before he regains his composure. If what this Great Red said is true, then his speculation is correct. He is already dead, which explains why he feels… dead basically. But he couldn't explain why he is here… or could he?

 _-Flashback-_

 _The war is officially over. Everyone rejoiced as Kaguya and Black Zetsu have been sealed forever in_ _ **Chibaku Tensei**_ _. Madara's body is also brought back, but he is on the verge of dying. Seeing this, Hashirama rushes towards his friend while Hagoromo prevents Sasuke to interfere._

" _Hashirama…"_

 _Hashirama just look at his friend with sad expression. He does not want it to end like this, but it can't be helped. Their time and era is over… it's time for the new flowers to bloom while theirs fall off and act as a fertilizer for the new generation._

" _You and I… despite always reaching and aiming for the stars… we can never achieve them…" Madara struggled to speak._

 _Hashirama smiled sadly. "Our kinds of dreams are never easy! We can only do so much while we live… that's why it's necessary that we entrust the rest to all those who come after us."_

" _Heh… As soft… as ever… you've always been… that kind… of an idiot." Madara managed to smile weakly as blood flows out from his mouth. "But maybe… your way… is the right way…"_

" _Stop talking Madara! You are-"_

" _It's no use, Hashirama… I'm dying, and you know it…" Madara coughed up a lot of blood before smiling weakly. "This is the price that I have to pay…"_

 _Even to Uzumaki, when jinchūriki got their bijū extracted from them, they inevitably die. Madara knows this well… he was a Ten-Tailed jinchūriki after all._

" _Madara…"_

" _Farewell… Hashirama… may your ideals… live on…" Madara's body went limp as he passed away due to the bijū extraction process. Hashirama closes his eyes in sadness as his friend passed away. Instantly, the entire dimension shook violently as everyone panicked from the great earthquake. Hagoromo ordered Minato to use_ _ **Hirashin**_ _to take everyone, including all Edo Tenseis back to their dimension. The ground shook violently while some parts of the land instantly tear apart and vanishes into nothingness. Minato instantly activates his signature jutsu, taking everyone back to their world… except Madara. The ground underneath Madara wrecked apart and his body falls down to the nothingness below while everything in the dimension except the moon created by_ _ **Chibaku Tensei**_ _shattered and got obliterated. Light consumes Madara's vision before darkness engulfed him._

 _-Flashback End-_

Madara shook his head slightly, pain seared through him as his latest memories slowly flooded back to speculated that since he dies on the different dimension from his world… which is why his soul got transported here for some reason.

Great Red listens intently to the story of the old Uchiha. He basically lives for millions and millions of years, so it is not that surprising.

" _This… Great Red said that it can sense my power that rivals it… is it possible that I still have the Ten-Tails power within me…? But how is that even possible, those brats already sealed Ten-Tails in the moon…"_ Madara scratches his head frustratingly as he cannot figure what power is currently residing in him. Then, Madara has an idea, he decided to try and pump out the Tailed-Beast chakra that may have been inside him.

Great Red's eyes widened as it felt an overwhelming power radiates from Madara. It might not be that intimidating, but it is definitely dense and unnerving to feel this much power. Madara immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion, the Ten-Tails chakra is definitely there, but it is not complete.

"Your soul is definitely a human… but your power, is not one. A god, perhaps?"

Madara turns his attention to Great Red. "What do you mean?" He asked emotionlessly. The Red Dragon chuckled before explaining that Madara's presence reminded him of something he never experienced before… a Primordial Being. The dragon god also said that it is because of this power that keeps Madara from dissipating into nothingness due to the 'void' within the gap.

" _So I retain the Ten-Tails chakra… but its body and existence is sealed. When a Jinchūriki dies, their souls are released from the body, and the tailed-beast which is a part of their souls, got released as well… including the tailed-beast chakra. But why am I retaining the Ten-Tails chakra? "_ Madara sighed irritatingly. "So, where am I exactly? What is this Dimensional Gap?" Madara asked.

Great Red explained by letting Madara catches a glimpse of some of the outside world. Madara is a little bit surprise when he got to observe numerous worlds such as human world, underworld and such. He comes to the understanding that the dimension where that Uzumaki brat and the Izuna-look-alike sealed Kaguya might also be connected to other worlds.

"So… what will you do? Madara Uchiha?"

Madara stays silent as he does not know the answer himself. His selfish desires said that he would hate to just rest peacefully in the afterlife, since it will surely be boring as hell. But Hashirama's quote reminded him that technically, his time is over and he must let go.

"Do you want to be alive again? Or will you subject your soul to the Shinigami and be taken to the afterlife?"

Madara is in a deep thought. He preferred to be alive, any dead souls would say the same… he think? But despite everything, he has no actual solid reason to be alive again, no family, no friends, nothing left to protect.

"I do not know. But being alive again sounds better than right now, I guess." Madara crosses his arms.

"Gahahaha! I thought so! Then, how about a little wager?" Great Red grinned showing his intimidating sharp teeth.

Madara raised his eyebrows as he mentioned Great Red to tell him the details. The Dragon of Apocalypse decided to challenge Madara in a fight. He wanted to see what Madara can do, what Madara truly is. If Madara wins, he promises that he will help reincarnate Madara back to life. If Madara loses, well… he will decide on what to do later. Almost instantly, Madara grinned from ear to ear as his thought focuses on the word 'battle', but before that, the Uchiha decided to test some of his favorite arsenals.

His normal black eyes transformed into a strange crimson shape-form. Great Red immediately flinched back from the intense and intimidating look of Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara smirked bloodthirstily as he gripped his fist tightly.

"Seems like my power is still intact." Madara grinned happily.

Great Red is tired of waiting. Without any notice, the Red Dragon swoops down violently as he breathes out the searing hellish fire towards Madara. The former warmonger backflips away as before lacing his fists with chakra and returns the favor by punching the godlike-being square in the lower jaw. Since the chakra that Madara used is basically a part of Jūbi's chakra, Great Red got sent flying away by sheer power behind that punch.

"You want to dance? Fine then." Madara smirked darkly.

With a growl, the True Red Dragon Emperor returns the assault with anger. Numerous orbs formed in front of him, before multiple streams of crimson energy beams head towards Madara.

Madara is immediately consumed by the crimson rays before numerous explosions occurred which obliterated everything in the area. Great Red momentarily stops his assault to observe the situation.

" _Maybe I got a little bit carried away. Hopefully he's not-"_ The Dragon of Dragons thought before-

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)**

" **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!" (Fire Release: Majestic Fire Destruction!)**

" **Katon: Gōenka!" (Fire Release: Great Flame Flower!)**

Dozen Madaras appeared behind Great Red before all of them go through particular handsigns and expelled out different jutsus from their mouth, causing a sea of melting flames to swarm the area. Hundreds of fireballs from **Gōenka** jutsu exploded on Great Red's face causing the dragon to roar irritatingly.

" _Kgh?! What are these flames?!"_ Great Red roared in pain as the flames slowly burn his skins off. Despite his hard, heat proof, durable scales, the Fire Jutsus from Madara did a lot of scorching damage, the great dragon violently flaps his enormous wins to scatter away the flames. With anger, Great Red swatted the Madara clones with his talons and wings causing them to poof away with a smoke.

Great Red is bewildered from the Uchiha's power display. Hundreds of Ultimate-Class including the Maous themselves, Seraphim Angels, along with the group of most powerful Fallen Angels, all of their powers combined can't even hope to scratch him. Yet, this human managed to hurt him by some simple flames!

" _Where did he go?!"_ Great Red looked around for the Uchiha but his whereabouts is unknown. Suddenly, the Apocalypse Dragon jerked up before breathing out flames upwards as he senses something from above.

The 'thing' that a Great Red sensed is actually a considerably large spectral skeletal armor which encased protectively around Madara's form. The skeletal armor acted as a shield and defended Madara against the flame before its arms manifested into the view before continuing its momentum towards Great Red. Madara grinned maniacally while the gigantic humanoid skeletal hands slam two of its fist on Great Red's back. The said dragon growled in pain as the sheer force of the strike sent him somewhat considerably far away before he regains his control.

"What is… that thing?" Great Red growled while his eyes glinted dangerously golden.

" **Susanoo!** " Madara shouted as sword-like energy forms in Susanoo's hands before the Uchiha prodigy rushes towards Great Red with the four energy swords aiming at Great Red's vital areas.

Not wanting to let up his pride, Great Red roared violently causing shockwaves to hit against the Susanoo's swords. Madara grinded the swords against the shockwaves but break away from the head-on fight to prevent the loss of the fight's momentum advantage.

"Good… This is good! This is the kind of battle I sought after!" Madara laughed maniacally as Susanoo roared intimidatingly.

"Not bad… for a human with powers!" Great Red grinned before charging up a certain bombardment attacks between his jaws. Madara suddenly has an idea before hastily going through numerous handsigns before his Susanoo disappeared.

" **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!)**

Great wooden dragon forms from nothingness and constrict itself around Great Red, causing the Apocalypse Dragon to lose his concentration. The charging bombardment attacks got fired prematurely in random directions before the core of the energy eventually exploded in Great Red's mouth. Ignoring the pain, Great Red let out an almighty roar before shattering the Wood Dragon in pieces with his might. Despite the wounds here and there, Great Red looks like he is still ready for plenty more rounds.

Instead of continuing his assault, Madara's grinned slowly dies down because he noticed something. He slowly looked down to the left side of his chest.

"What's the matter, Uchiha Madara?!" Great Red puffed out hellish fire from his nose in anticipation.

Madara just narrowed his eyes. Hashirama's face which used to be on his chest… is gone. But if it is gone, then how could he even use **Mokuton.** That means that he still contains Hashirama's power, despite the disappearance of the replica of Hashirama's face.

"Let's see… if it is as I speculated." Madara muttered as he focuses on pumping chakra to his eyes. He momentarily closes his eyes before reopening them, revealing intimidating ripple patterns of the infamous Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan.

" _What the… hell is that?"_ He is not going to lie. Great Red is intimidated by the presence of those eyes.

" _So, I am correct. I can switch back and forth between Sharingan and Rinnegan, which means I am still holding Hashirama's abilities. I don't know why but… if that's the case…"_ Madara smirked evilly before numerous of black rod appeared in his hands. With extreme accuracy, Madara threw the black rods simultaneously causing storms of black projectiles to swarm the great dragon. Most of the projectiles bounce off due to the sturdiness of the dragon god scales, but some manage to latch inside the softer areas of the skins.

"These cheap tricks can do nothing boy!" Great Red roared as his body is engulfed with skypiercing flames that incinerate everything that dare touches his skins. The chakra rods melted into nothingness while some just broke due to intense heat.

"Boy? You dare call me as a boy? Lizard?" Madara narrowed his eyes as his old Uchiha habit kicks in. Madara instantly launches himself above Great Red's location before spinning around wildly. Great Red counters by trying to incinerate Madara with the searing dragon flame, but-

"W-What trickery is this?!" Great Red roared angrily as some kind of chains manifested itself beneath the prideful dragon. Dozens of purplish chains appeared to be connected to Madara's hand and the broken chakra rods scattering all over the area. The Uchiha spins around wildly causing the multiple chains to bind around Great Red's body which continuously cause searing pain to the dragon god.

" **Mazō no Kusari!" (Outer Path Chains!)**

Madara pulls all the chains back to increase the binding pressure on Great Red. The Dragon of Dragons roared angrily before trying to get these infernal chains off him, but the chains are astonishingly strong because he couldn't destroy most of it with his enormous strength.

Before Great Red could act, Madara makes a single-hand handsign before his Susanoo reappeared again. Roughly three dozens of magatama-like objects formed in front of Madara.

" **Yasaka Magatama!"**

"Don't get cocky, boy! **Ten no honō!** " **(Flame of Heaven!)**

Despite being binded by the Demonic Chains of the Outer Path, Great Red managed to launch his counterattack, the heavenly destructive white flames confront head on with the Yasaka Magatama. Incomprehensibly gigantic explosions which will definitely scorch any living thing in the range of 30 miles to crisp plowed through the emptiness of the void.

"Grrr! Not bad!" The smoke slowly dissipates as Great Red slowly and steadily flew out of the smokescreens. The dragon god is definitely retaining a lot of injuries, but it is clear that he can keep up for another long long battle. His pride will definitely not let him surrender or back away for something like this.

Madara says nothing while slowly floating out of the smokescreens. His body is still in perfect shape, as his eyes locked on his opposition. "I will admit that you are also a formidable foe… but not that fun to fight against." Madara stated disappointingly because this fight is incomparable to his battle against Hashirama in the terms of enjoyment.

Great Red narrowed his eyes as he felt that his pride is being insulted. "Is that so… then, I'll show you… my true power! Uchiha Madara!" The dragon god let out an almighty roar before his body releases unimaginable powerful aura. Madara instantly smiled maniacally before matching the dragon with the same aura.

By utilizing Asura Path, Madara's right hand transformed into a mechanized cannon, he immediately point it at Great Red who is also charging his indomitable hellish attack.

"Cower in the presence of my power!" Great Red shouted fiercely as electricity manifests itself around the giant globe of flaming energy which is in front of the great dragon.

Madara just laughed maniacally as the power of the mechanized cannon almost equals to Great Red's attack. The two great beings almost finished charging up their attacks, the total annihilation of the Dimensional Gap is imminent before-

"You two seem to be having a lot of fun." A monotonous voice speaks up which clearly, fully hint of irritation.

Great Red immediately stops his attack before laughing uncontrollably. "Of course! There aren't many strong opponents like this! Don't you think so, Ophis?"

"Silence. Baka Red." A cute young girl with long black hair appeared with a deadpanned expression. "I will kill you, and regain my silence."

"Gahahahaha! Why so serious?"

Madara's eyes twitched as his trigger happy expression disappeared before his arm returns to normal. He sighed before going into a lotus sitting position. _"And when the thing is starting to get interesting…"_ Madara shook his head disappointingly. The Ghost of Uchiha then asked Great Red about the new arriver's identity. Apparently, she is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinite Dragon God.

"Who are you?"

Madara opened his right eye and see Ophis staring at him. "Madara Uchiha." He answered before closing his eyes irritatingly.

"Are you the one who beat the living sense out of that bastard?" Ophis asked emotionlessly as she pointed at Great Red.

"Hey!"

In all honesty, Madara wouldn't actually label this as a beating the living life out of something, since Great Red seems to be able to keep going on for hours… but due to the laziness, let's call it like that. "If you wanted to call it like that." Madara answered.

"You're mine."

"Hahh?" Madara's eyes twitched as Ophis snuggled on him. "What are you talking about?"

"The dimensional gap used to be my home, before that pathetic excuse of a lizard decided to move in when I'm not here." Ophis pointed at Great Red, who is uncaringly yawning.

"Okay?" Madara raised his eyebrows.

"So, I want you to make a lizard purse out of him so I can have my home back." Ophis said tonelessly. "I'd even let you stay here with me."

"Uh, thank you?" Madara doesn't really know what to respond.

"So please get rid of that lizard. I, will even give you a power boost." Ophis said as numerous snakes surrounded both of her arms.

Madara just blinked repeatedly before backing away from the snakes that tried to latch onto his face. He has no idea what he should do. In a sense, these two seem to resemble his quarrel with Hashirama in the past. "First, I am not anyone's possession and I refuse to be." He declared. He is Uchiha Madara, the Second Sage of the Six Path, he will never bow his head to anyone, his pride will never allow it.

Ophis nodded. "I understand. Then just help me out and I will grant you anything you wish. I just need his head on a stick, that is all." Ophis muttered.

"Again with that…" Madara can't even believe that he will be saying this but… "Why can't you two just share this place?"

"Right?! Why can't Ophis just go with that is beyond me!" Great Red puffed a smoke ring out of his nose while sighing tiredly.

"That's impossible." Ophis answered.

Madara sighed. He kind of understand this situation, he is far from being a naïve human. He is a war-torn Shinobi. But after the ultimate failure of his Infinite Tsukuyomi Plan against someone, for instance… Uzumaki Naruto… it totally changes the way he thinks. It might not be the exact same as those brats' concept, but it totally broaden his view and his acceptance of new paths.

"…Will you two listen to my story?" Madara muttered. Ophis and Great Red spare a glance at one another before settling down near the Uchiha. "In fact… it would be better to show you." Madara's Rinnegan immediately morphs into his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

" **Genjutsu: Sharingan…"** Madara muttered as his eyes are locked with the two immortal beings. With wide eyes, the two godly dragons got pulled into a strange world… like some sort of memories…

"This is…" Great Red muttered as all of them are watching a young boy with spiky black hair sparring with another boy with bowl-style haircut.

"…" Madara said nothing.

Ophis and Great Red stayed silent as they watched the life events of Uchiha Madara unfold. They now know everything, from Madara's friendship with Hashirama, his descend to darkness due to the Curse of Hatred, his Infinite Tsukuyomi Plan, everything. After the illusion ended, the two are brought back to the real world.

"So… you came from another world? Well… that is quite enlightening." Great Red commented.

"…" Ophis stayed silent.

Madara sighed. "The point of this is to make both of you understand that sometimes you just have to give and take, or ultimately it will end up the same as my end. Somehow, both of you kind of reminded me of myself and Hashirama." Madara chuckled.

"Gahaha! I see! So, I'm obviously you, right?!" Great Red laughed.

"No. You are obviously Hashirama." Madara deadpanned. Great Red instantly goes into a depressed mode as he curled up into a large dragon-football.

Ophis still does not really understand how this will even work. She is far from understanding human emotions and the concept of give and take. Why would you want to give something if you can have whatever you want? Why would you even bother sharing, since the powerful will weed over the weak to gain whatever they want?

"You are truly like the old me, Ophis right?" Madara smiled sadly. "Not long ago, I thought that power is everything that one required. The only important thing is that everyone should escape the terrible reality of the world so that you can be in absolute happiness in your own dream." Madara chuckled at the irony of his past and himself.

"Isn't that the fact? The strong rules out the weak. The strong survives at the top of the food chain. That is the truth." Ophis stated emotionlessly. "The weak wanted to have what the strong have, if they are incapable, then they will resort to dream about it instead."

"Well... it is a coward's way out." Madara admitted with a sigh. He is so focused on the Moon's Eye plan that he refuses to accept any other solutions. "But… if the strong has compassion for the weak, and the weak also respect the strong, what will the world become, I wonder?" Madara questioned.

"…It's impossible." Ophis commented.

"Is it? Considering that you asked me for help, that means Great Red is stronger than you, yet he is willing to share the place with you." Madara raised his eyebrows.

"He has no right to say something like that. This place is my home, I lived here first." Ophis narrowed her eyes. "Will you let a stranger take over your house and kick you out?"

Madara sweatdropped. "You do have a good point."

Great Red huffed. "This is my home too, you know? Even I was born from illusions of dreams rather than your nothingness of infinity, I was also born here, in the Dimensional Gap."

"Shut it, Baka-red."

"What did you just say?!"

" _Well… actually they could become good friends I feel."_ Madara sighed. "How about… both of you try the co-living here for some trial periods?"

Great Red and Ophis turn their attention to the Uchiha. "So, some sort of an experimental solution?" Great Red questioned before Madara nodded.

"That's fine by me! Gahaha!"

"No."

Madara sighed at Ophis stubbornness. "Why?"

"He's loud."

"Hey!" Great Red shouted.

"I want my silence back, and he keeps ruining my silence."

Madara facepalmed. "Then… how about you letting him stay here, while he promises to not be so loud."

"Oi, Madara-boy-"

Madara instantly locked eyes with Great Red causing the great dragon to flinch. Madara obviously has enough of this. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is spinning dangerously.

"How about it? Ophis?" Madara asked.

"…If it is so, then I'm willing to try." Ophis frowned a little.

"Good."

"…You are somewhat an interesting one." Ophis commented. Madara just waved dismissively before approaching Great Red.

"So, what about our wager?" Madara crossed his arms.

Great Red nodded before chuckling. "Sure, I'll help you, just because you are able to fight against me! Gahahaha!" The dragon boasted its own colossal power. "But to make a body that is suitable to hold those god-like powers will not be easy, it'll take some time."

"I'll also help."

Both two male beings froze in shock as they heard the gothic lolita muttered out those words.

"Why?" Madara raised his suspicion.

Ophis just shrugged. "You pique my interest."

Madara narrowed his eyes. _"Right, more like some sort of a favor or a bribe… but whatever."_ Madara shrugged inwardly. "Anyway, mind sharing the information regarding this… universe? The overall information and stuff."

Great Red nodded while conjuring his powers to extract some of his blood out. Ophis also conjures some deep purplish flames on her hands while gradually combining it with Great Red's blood. The dragons then begin to explain about the world, which is technically consists of Human World, Underworld, and Heaven. Madara slowly burns down the information in his cognitive before the dragons extracted some part of himself and put it in the mysterious mixture.

"You must wait for some time. We also require some samples of you, so that you could use all your corresponding powers without any problems." Madara nodded before closing his eyes. His body is enveloped with Ophis's power before Great Red extracted another major part from himself. Almost immediately, Madara feels lightheaded before he ultimately falls unconscious.

* * *

 **Location: Kuoh City**

"Ne, Ise-kun."

"What is it Yuuma-chan?" Ise asked his date, Yuuma Amano.

Yuuma smiled normally, but even someone as clueless as Ise can sense that something is behind that usual cheery smile. "There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Will you listen to my wish?" She puts her hand behind her back before approaching Ise.

Ise blushed furiously thinking that he will get the thing he is thinking, a kiss from his cute girlfriend. "W-What is that w-w-wish that you want?" He stuttered nervously.

Yuuma approached Issei… before smiling coldly. She brought her lips close to her so-called boyfriend's ear and whispered.

"Will you die for me?"

Issei jerked back in surprise before he feels the coldness form on his back as he is trying to interpret what Yuuma just said. "U-Uhm, could you repeat that again, Yuuma-chan? I think I misheard something."

"Like I said, Ise-kun… will you die for me?"

Issei immediately flinched back as Yuuma's form begins to glow unnaturally. Yuuma's clothes slowly disappear as some sort of black tentacles surrounded her. Some sorts of BDSM clothes appear on her before a pair of black wings make itself known. She shook her head a few times before smiling sadistically towards the astonished boy. Issei can do nothing as his body froze in fear and hidden perverted thoughts.

" _S-Shit, what is this I'm feeling?! S-She's so hot in t-those… but her presence s-scared me!"_ Issei sweated as his so-called girlfriend is apparently a Fallen Angel.

"Ah~ I enjoyed today so much, Issei-kun. But now it's time to die." The Fallen Angel licked her fingers sadistically before a lightspear appears in her hand.

" _I-I can't move…"_ Issei frozen in place.

 **Sclirk!**

Issei shakily touch his stomach where the lightspear has cleanly passed through. Blood exploded from his mouth as he immediately collapses on the ground with his face planted on the dirt.

"W-Why… Yuuma-chan…" Issei gurgled out blood.

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and smirk cruelly. "Please, my name is Raynare. Yuuma-chan this, Yuuma-chan that, I'm so disgusted with that name." Raynare brutally kicked Ise on his sides causing the dying boy to clutch his wound in pain. "You want to know why I have killed you right? Ise-kun?" Raynare asked coldly.

Ise can only stare at Yuuma with lifeless eyes.

"Because of your **Sacred Gear** , you are a potential threat to us. Blame God that he decided to give something like that to you." Raynare stated coldly.

" _A-At least… let me… see your… oppai… before…"_ Issei's body went limp as the gleams in his eyes are gone.

Raynare just look down in disgust before turning around, preparing to leave the area.

The Fallen Angel suddenly shudders as an anonymous presence appeared. The presence is so overwhelming that she cannot help but shudders. _"W-What is this…"_

"So, this is what both of them called Human World. Look a little similar to Konoha but more modernized."

Raynare turns around and see a young man roughly 19-21 with long spiky jet black hair in crimson battle armor walked out of a strange portal before it closes. Underneath the armor is a simple black pants and black T-shirt.

"Y-You… who are you…?" Raynare stuttered.

Madara just ignored the Fallen Angel before approaching the dead boy. "How unfortunate. Even in this so-called civilized era, something like this still happen?" Madara shook his head as he compared the world today to the Shinobi era. Thanks to Great Red and Ophis lectures, he knows the overview information of today's world.

"You, are you the one who did this?" Madara turns his attention towards the shivering Fallen Angel.

Raynare shook her heads a few times after she sense that the one in front of her is just a human. The ominous presence she felt must be from hallucination or something. "What if I did? You humans are just a prey, a fodder for our existence!" Raynare smirked darkly while ignoring the strange feeling that dwells inside her. "And now you know about my existence… so I'm going to have to kill you!" The Fallen Angel conjures a lightspear before throwing it at Madara with no hesitation.

 **Klrk!**

 **Drip…**

 **Drip…**

"W-What… H-How…" Raynare muttered in disbelief as the human in front of her is still standing.

"What? Is that all?" Madara said boredly as the lightspear penetrated into his shoulder.

Madara just stared at the Fallen Angel with absolute disappointment before singlehandedly pulling out the lightspear from his shoulder with his bare hand. "From what I heard, your kind should be powerful and such, this is very disappointing." The Uchiha sighed before some sort of vapor rises from his open wound, the wound slowly closes leaving absolutely no injury or scar behind.

"What… What are you…?" Raynare unconsciously backs away. _"Is this a Sacred Gear?!"_ Raynare thought before yelping in surprise as the human she just tried to kill vanished from her sight.

"Do you want to dance?"

Raynare frozen in fear as she heard those words from behind. With survival instinct, she immediately tries to fly away, but Madara is not willing to let her go just yet. The Uchiha forcefully gripped the Fallen Angel's wing before slamming her on the ground with unbelievably force.

Raynare choke out some blood as she tried her best to crawl away from Madara who is staring at her with incomprehensible expression.

"P-Please, don't kill me!" Raynare muttered in fear before Madara narrowed his eyes before sighing disappointingly.

"...I won't."

Raynare mentally sighed in relief as the enormous weight and fear of death are lifted from her chest.

"Because you aren't even worth to kill."

The Fallen Angel flinched as she locked eyes with Madara, who is crossing his arms while his Sharingan is spinning dangerously.

"Run. You are an eyesore." Madara stared at the Fallen Angel before Raynare immediately took off as fast as her wings could take her.

Madara frowned deeply before getting pulled into his deep thoughts. "It seems like I have to retrain everything I've learn. This body is still not capable of unleashing my full potential..." Madara suddenly jerked up. "All of you can come out now." Madara turns his head slightly. The bushes around him rustle a few times before a group of mysterious people slowly approaches Madara, three females and one male to be exact.

"Who are you?" A beautiful girl with long red hair asked.

 _"She looked quite familiar."_ Madara recalled Mito's clansmen and women from his era. Almost all of them have the same hair color as this girl. "Isn't it impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own?" Madara raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, I apologize. My name is Rias Gremory." The redhead bowed a little. "This is Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Kiba Yuuto." Rias introduces her peerage.

"Madara Uchiha." Madara crossed his arms. "Looks like you devils are observing the entire time. It is quite cruel of you to not help a boy in need." The group flinched before Rias regains her composure.

"You knew, huh...?" Rias sighed. She knows that it is cruel of her to take the advantage of Issei's death, but she has to do what needs to be done. "I will not beat around the bush, will you join my peerage?" Rias asked with no hesitation.

"No."

"May I know the reason of your decision?" Rias hid her depression but it did not escape the eyes of the war-torn Shinobi. "If you are worried about being treated as a slave, we, the Gremory family treated our servant with affection and respect. So please reconsider your decision." Rias tries to encourage the Uchiha.

"Even if I wanted to, you wouldn't be able to establish a servant/peerage contract with me." Madara stated emotionlessly.

Rias adopts a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I am too powerful to be reincarnated by the peerage system."

"Ara~ quite confident in yourself, aren't you? Uchiha-san?" Akeno narrowed her eyes.

"Too much ego." Koneko muttered.

"Say what you will." Madara waved dismissively before deciding to walk away.

Kiba managed to intercept the Uchiha's path. "I apologize, but your conversation with Buchou is not yet finished." Kiba muttered.

Almost instantly, the group is hit with one of the strongest magical-like pressure that they have ever experienced.

"Honestly, boy... do you really think that any of you have any choice in this matter?" Madara narrowed his eyes as his hair fluctuates wildly. His overwhelming chakra spirals menacingly around him. A large spider crack formed underneath his feet.

Kiba struggled to breathe as he is trying to claw his own throat while Rias and the rest of her peerage immediately collapse on the ground from pure pressure.

 _"I really need to do the chakra control exercise all over again... but at least I still retain the past memories and experiences so it won't be took too much time."_ Madara thought to himself before lessen down his chakra to the tolerable level.

"Ggh…! W-Who a-are you exactly…?" Kiba managed to utter out as he failed to even get up on his feet. Only Rias managed to sit up straight while shivering but others are still on the ground, panting for air.

"Hn, you have no need to know." Madara shrugged before turning towards Rias Gremory. "So, will you reincarnate that boy as your servant?"

Before Rias could utter a respond, numerous presences are approaching the area.

"Rias! Get back!"

"S-Sona?!"

Sona and all of her peerage members have arrived. All of them form a wall in front of Rias in case Madara decided to do anything.

"Ho? So these are your reinforcements?" Madara crosses his arms as he observes all of them. "Still, it will not be enough to-"

"Shut up!" The only male in Sona's peerage shouted as a strange thread-like line connects to Madara's right arm.

Sona's eyes widened as she felt an enormous power spikes from her friend's attacker. "Saji! Stop!" Sona shouted.

"Hn? What trickery is this?" Madara raised his eyebrows.

"Ha! This is my Sacred Gear, **Absorption Line!** One of the Drag-"

Saji is immediately interrupted as he felt that he cannot absorb any more power from the long-haired man.

"Lesson one, boy."

"Ugh?!"

Madara immediately gripped the line that is connected to Saji's sacred gear and his arm **,** before yanking it violently. Saji instantly loses his balance and got pulled towards Madara.

"Saji!"

"Gen-chan!"

"Genshirou!"

Many members of Sitri's peerage shouted as Saji is at the mercy of Uchiha Madara.

"Giving the information of your techniques and skills to your opponent during battle… you might as well kill yourself." Madara caught Saji by the face with his right hand. Saji's eyes widened in fear as he slowly feels more and more pressure got applied to his head.

"Lesson two." Madara violently slammed Saji on the ground causing a large crack on the ground.

"Gagh!?" Blood spluttered out of Saji's mouth.

"Saji!" Tsubaki shouted as she gritted her teeth. Sona managed to hold her back from doing something rash, but her anger is also rising dangerously.

Madara crosses his arms while looking down on Saji who is in the middle of the crater. "If you are this weak, then you have no right to have conversation during battle." Madara shook his head disappointingly.

"You are full of opening!"

Tsubaki and Sona jumped into the fight as the Sitri Heiress trapped Madara's legs with freezing water while Tsubaki rushes in for the kill with her Naginata.

" _Trapping my movement with water and ice so I cannot escape a decisive strike? Nice try… but-"_ Madara's eyes glowed as his Rinnegan manifests itself.

"What the-"

" **Shinra Tensei!"**

The area around Madara got blown away along with the two female attackers.

"S-Sona!" Rias gritted her teeth. Smoke filled the area as Tsubasa and Tomoe ran towards the downed Sona and Tsubaki. Kiba managed to get up while helping Koneko. Akeno has to drag herself towards Issei's corpse and dragged him to a safe place where his body will not be harmed any further.

"Hn, not bad." Madara commented. If he didn't use **Shinra Tensei** , then that might have hurt him a little.

Sona gripped her shoulder in pain as Rias tries to help her friend stand. Both of their peerage members gritted their teeth silently as they know that they stand no chance against this man.

"W-Why are you doing this…?" Ruruko muttered as Momo and she is trying to help Saji sit up straight.

"What?"

"Why are you attacking us?" Momo gritted her teeth while reinforcing the question.

Madara frowned unhappily. "I'm not the one who started this. This started because that boy over there decided to force me to follow his demands regardless of my wishes." Madara pointed at Kiba with a deadpanned expression.

"Wait… you… didn't you attacked Rias first?" Sona's eyes widened.

"What would I gain from doing that?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "And if I really want to kill all of you, then all of you would've already been dead." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Saji clenched his teeth. "Who do you think you-!"

"Saji!"

"K-Kaichou…" Saji muttered as Sona is glaring daggers at him.

Sona then glared at Madara a little before her expression returns to normal. The bespectacled girl turns her attention to Rias. "Is that true?" She asked.

Rias sighed. "…Yes, it is true."

Sona's eyes twitched. "Then why didn't you say it in the first place?!" She half-shouted before adjusting her glasses tiredly.

"Uh… so… all of this is… a misunderstanding…?" Saji uttered dryly.

Madara rolled his eyes before sitting down in a lotus position. "Rias Gremory, will you now reincarnate that boy as your servant?" Madara pointed at Issei's corpse.

Rias dusted her skirts before standing up. "Why are you so persistent about it anyway?" She asked while taking out different chess pieces to determine Issei's values. Meanwhile, Sona is scolding Kiba for his recklessness as Akeno and Koneko are also being lightly scolded by Tsubaki as well.

"Just do it." Madara sighed.

Crimson light glowed from the magic circle on the ground as 8 pawn pieces floated up in the air. "Issei Hyoudou, from now on… you will devote your life for me." The pawn pieces slowly enter Issei's chest before the crimson light dies down. All his wounds disappeared without a trace but he is still unconscious.

"Eight pawn pieces…?" Sona muttered as many people there stared in disbelief.

Madara nodded in satisfaction. He will never admit it that he feels somewhat sad whenever he sees young people perished, especially when they don't have a clue why and what happened. It saddened him that they have no opportunity to enjoy life. It kind of reminds him of the conflict back at the Elemental Nations which taken away Izuna's life and sent him into deep hatred path. But at the moment, he no longer holds any hatred towards Izuna's killer, Tobirama Senju, because he now understands that nothing will come from hatred. But he will admit that he still feels bitter towards the Second Hokage.

The Second Sage of the Six Path stands up before brushing dust off of his crimson armor. He turns away before slowly walking in a random direction, decide that he will be exploring the town some more before finding a place to rest for the night.

"Wait."

"What?" Madara sighed irritatingly.

"…What is your purpose for being here in this city?" Sona narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Do not be concern about it, I do not wish to harm or destroy anything in this city. But maybe… a second chance is what I'm looking for." Madara muttered the last part to himself. Normal people wouldn't be able to hear it, but after all… Rias and Sona aren't even humans.

Sona and Rias adopted a confuse look. "What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Madara chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe someday I'll tell you." The long-haired Uchiha shrugged before disappearing into the night.

None of them can do anything but to let the young man leave. Sona is absolutely sure that the guy is human… but it is very controversial debate because his power is clearly greater than all of them combined.

" _Is it even possible? He must have possessed multiple sacred gears."_ Sona is pulled into her thought.

"Sona-kaichou, are you okay?"

Sona jerked up a little. "I-I'm fine, Tsubaki. Anyway, let's head back for now, we still have school to attend tomorrow." The Student's Council President said before her peerage nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Rias."

"Hm? What is it So-" Rias abruptly stopped as she sees a dissatisfied expression on Sona's face.

"I would like to have a word with you tomorrow. This also includes you three." Sona looked at Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. The Rook, Knight and Queen of Rias Gremory nodded apologetically before Sona and her peerage walk away.

Rias bit her thumb before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She doubts that she will be able to reincarnate someone like him with her Evil Pieces. But from what she knows, the only beings that cannot be reincarnated are basically Gods.

" _Does that mean that he is one of the gods? No, that's impossible. All gods have their certain unique presence, but I didn't sense anything like that from him at all."_

"Buchou, are you alright?" Akeno voiced her concern.

Rias nodded slightly. "It's fine Akeno, let's head back for now."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Buchou, what about Ise-kun over here?" Kiba asked.

Rias touched her own cheeks in surprise. "I almost forgot about him! Koneko, you know where he lives, yes?"

"Hai." Koneko answered emotionlessly.

Rias nodded. "Can you please get him back to his house? Be sure to not let his parents or his family notice, okay?" She asked nicely.

"Understood." Koneko nodded while picking up Issei nonchalantly before jumping away into the darkness.

" _Uchiha Madara… who are you exactly…?"_ Rias thought before walking away with Akeno and Kiba.

* * *

Next Day…

Issei Hyoudou is confused. Scratch that, he is fucking floored. Not even a single people including Motohama and Matsuda remember his date with Yuuma-chan. They claimed that he is so desperate that he made an imaginary girlfriend up or something, which infriutates him to no end! From further inspection on his phone, it seems that Yuuma's number has also been deleted. Today, he walks passed the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. He might've been hallucinating, but he heard some whispers from the beautiful redhead, something regarding the next meeting between them.

" _Something is definitely off! Goddammit, why no one remembers Yuuma-chan?!"_ Ise pulled his hair frustratingly. The thing is, Ise also remembered that he got gutted by Yuuma, but he chose to not believe it. It makes sense right?! He's still alive and retains no scars or wounds whatsoever!

 **Ding! Ding!**

"Oi! Ise! Let's go to the usual place! I have a new DVD I'd like to show ya guys." Motohama drooled as he took out a porno DVD.

Everyone in the class, especially females just look at the perverted trio in disgust, but they already got used to the three's lecherous actions so they ignored it.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well today, I'll head home."

Everyone stopped in shock, especially Motohama and Matsuda. The room is in silence so much that you can hear a pin drop.

"O-Oi, Ise, w-what's wrong with you?"

"Y-Yeah Ise… I-I know! Wanna borrow my favorite collection?" Matsuda hands his favorite hentai magazine to Ise.

Ise smile before waving sheepishly. "I-I'm fine! I just need a little rest! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" The self-proclaimed Harem King rushes out of the room without looking back. He rushes out of the school with inhumane speed while Rias watched it from the Occult Research Clubroom.

" _Issei Hyoudou-kun, where are you going?"_ Rias tilted her head before closing the clubroom's window.

Ise ran towards the park, the location that he scarcely remembers his moments with Yuuma. He cannot remember every details, it's like some part of his memories are cut off.

"Why?! I… I don't want to believe that it is just a dream!" Ise slammed his hands on the stone fountain.

"Hm, how unfortunate."

Ise instantly turns around towards the raspy and aged male voice.

"You lowly creatures are troublesome." The suspicious looking guy in a black suit approaches Issei.

" _I-I can't stop trembling!"_ Ise thought with fear. "I-I don't know what you want! J-Just leave me be!" He jumped backwards which surprisingly is higher than normal humans could. Regardless of this, Ise immediately ran away from the man.

"Running away huh?"

Ise ran as fast as his two legs could get him, but suddenly some sort of black feathers fell from the sky. Ise's memories suddenly came back, that these black feathers… are somehow related to Yuuma.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?!" Ise muttered.

"Hmph, I cannot sense the presence of your master or your mate. Also, you aren't trying to escape using your master's magic circle… you must be a stray…" The male Fallen Angel descended down in front of Ise before conjuring a lightspear in his hand. "That means… I can just kill you."

Ise can only stare with shock and fear as the lightspear is thrown at him with inhuman speed. _"A-Again…? I-I rather die from a beautiful girl with big oppai… like Yuuma-chan…"_ Ise shut his eyes tightly and prepare for the pain.

The pain never came…

"E-Eh? I-I'm not dead…?" Ise slowly opened his eyes.

"What? Do you wish to die or something?" The man who blocked the incoming lightspear raised his eyebrows curiously.

"N-No… thank you sir… u-uhm…" Ise is shaking a little from the intimidating aura that his savior is emitting.

Ise's savior is wearing a strange blackish high- collar jacket with long sleeves while there are some sorts of armors in the crimson shade protecting his chest, abdomen, and shoulders.

"My name is Uchiha Madara."

"W-Well then, Madara-san… I-I'm Issei Hyoudou!" Ise stuttered a little as Madara's intense glare is focusing at him.

Madara blinked before pounding his own palm lightly with his other fist in realization. "Aren't you the boy from yesterday? Why would you come back to this place?" He deadpanned.

"W-wait! So you know that I'm at this place yesterday?! Do you know about Yuuma-chan?!" Ise shouted.

"Boy, you don't have to shout." Madara knocked his own ears a couple of times tiredly.

"Boy?! Aren't you the same age as me?!" Ise pointed at Madara. "W-Well… considering your appearance…" The perverted boy sweatdropped.

"Don't you dare ignore me mortals!"

Madara sighed before swatting away another lightspear thrown by the Fallen Angel. "We will converse later, I have some matters to attend to." Ise nodded shakily before backing away reluctantly as Madara turns his attention towards the attacker.

"Judging from what I had experienced, your kinds are such an eyesore. At least show me that you are worth fighting against." Madara crossed his arms.

The Fallen Angel raised his eyebrows. "Ah! You must be that human that Raynare encountered yesterday. Your arrogance and overwhelming self-confidence fitted the bill. He sneered.

"Hmph, I am merely stating a fact." Madara stared impassively.

"Is that so…? Then how about a little challenge?"

Three figures left their hiding locations behind the thick bushes and trees of the park.

"I will make you pay…" Raynare muttered dangerously.

"Is this human is the one you failed to kill, Raynare? I will admit that he does look tough… only on the physical side that is." A female Fallen Angel with blue hair color said with disinterest.

"Shut up, Kalawarner!"

"Kala is right, if you can't even get rid of a simple human, how could you even manage to accomplish your plans for Azazel-sama?"

"Be silent! Mittelt! His Sacred Gear just took me off-guard, it won't happen again." Raynare stated scowlingly.

Madara crossed his arms with boredom clear in his eyes. "Is this your reinforcements? Do you really think that only four of you are able to kill me?"

"Silence! Dohnaseek, all of you, surround him!" Raynare barked.

The three of Raynare's allies clearly doesn't really like to be ordered around, but comply anyway.

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?" Ise muttered in shock.

Raynare adopted a skeptical look. "I killed you yesterday… did someone resurrected you? Oh well, I'll just kill you again, Ise-kun. This time, I will make sure to permanently bury you." Raynare smiled sadistically while forming a lightspear in her hand.

Ise flinched as his heart sinks deep in his chest before the feelings of depression returns to him.

Madara noticed Ise's depressed expression but decided to say nothing. What he needs to do first, is to get this boy to a safe place. "Hyoudou."

"H-Hai…"

Madara did a single handsign before a clone slowly rises from the ground in front of Ise. The Fallen Angels just stared with half-shocked half-interested feelings. "Hold on to my clone." Madara ordered.

The teenage boy has no clue about what clone Madara is talking about, but he grabbed onto clone's shoulder before it shunshined away leaving only some smokes behind.

"You cannot hide him! I will hunt him down again myself!" Raynare shouted before throwing numerous spears at Madara. Dohnaseek and others follow the suit as they executed combination attack on the Uchiha.

With unbelievably inhumane speed, Madara blocked all the incoming lightspears with both of his arms, but taking damage by the process. Despite his bleeding arms and serious-like injuries, his expression is completely unfazed. The lightspears dissipate as the wounds on Madara's arms are slowly regenerating.

"I-Impossible…" Mittelt muttered.

"Is that… a Sacred Gear?!" Dohnaseek gritted his teeth.

Madara said nothing before looking down at his slowly-healing wounds. He smirked while letting out a chuckle before it escalates into a pure maniac laugh. The Fallen Angels unconsciously flinched back from the pure madness and bloodthirst from the Uchiha's action.

"This feeling… this pain… this is my body..." Madara tightened his fist while all his wounds are completely healed. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Madara resumes his insane laugh as his chakra swirls violently around him.

"W-What is this…?" Kalawarner shivered as an unbelievably enormous presence smashed into her.

"T-This should not be possible… even for a Longinus-class Sacred Gear…" Dohnaseek muttered shakily.

Mittelt tried her best to not getting knocked off her feet by the raw power that Madara emitted, but she fails miserably.

" _I-If only I can get my hands on his sacred gear… then Azazel-sama will love me… he will love me!"_ Raynare thought desperately despite the fears that roiled up in her stomach.

"Oh… this really shows that I need to regain my self-control back." Madara suddenly stopped laughing before stroking his chin disappointingly.

"W-What the fuck is that…" Mittelt is shivering like a cornered mouse.

Madara carefully rolled up his sleeves and touch a strange seal that is close to his right shoulder. The Fallen Angels get into a defensive stance as they expected Madara to counter with an extremely powerful technique.

"Kai." Madara muttered as white smokes filled his location.

Raynare and her colleagues use their wings to slowly drive the smokes away from them. After a few minutes, they are greeted with the sight of Uchiha Madara holding something that they haven't seen before.

"Hn, since I'm facing your so-called challenge, then I guess I shall fight with a little bit more seriousness." Madara is holding his favorite weapons in his hands. The Uchiha War Fan, the Gunbai in his left, which has a black chain connected to the sharp scythe, his favorite Kama in his right. "Now… let's dance." Madara's eyes glowed dangerously crimson before he rushes towards Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek can only back away as the warmonger fluidly slashes the Kama at him with precision while using the Gunbai to generate the wind to throw away his balance.

"Grk!" Dohnaseek gritted his teeth as he is continuously got thrown off his balance by the wind. Madara's fluid spinning slashing motion leaves no opening for him to exploit. Every time Madara slashes his Kama, it will be followed by the strong gust from his Gunbai, the Uchiha also sidestepping around causing his attacks to be unpredictable.

"Stay still you insect!" Raynare shouted as she and the other two are trying to hit Madara with their lightspears.

Madara just literally danced around dodging the incoming projectiles while trying to maim Dohnaseek at the same time.

Dohnaseek can feel sharp pains searing through his wings and body as shallow wounds appear here and there. But with all of them combined, it is starting to get unbearable.

"What? Is that really all you got?" Madara said in a disappointing tone before jumping away. His Gunbai is now strapped on his back while his Kama is in his right hand.

Dohnaseek cannot reply as he is trying to apply pressure to the wounds that are starting to open up, slowly and painfully, his blood is starting to gush out from all of the wounds.

" _I-Impossible… h-how is this…"_ Dohnaseek uncontrollably spewed out some blood as he collapsed on his knees.

"Hmph, you are disappointingly careless." Madara commented.

Every time Madara swings his Gunbai, the winds are fueled by his chakra, making it extremely lethal in a very small scale. The winds are embedded in the small wounds causing it to become more lethal and forced the body to go into the fatigue mode.

Without any notice, multiple lightspears are thrown towards Madara from all sides. The attacked simply rolls away before throwing multiple kunais back at that direction.

"Ow!"

"Eek!"

Mittelt and Kalawarner yelped in pain as their wings are pierced by the kunais. Raynare is the fortunate one since she's the one who stayed at the farthermost backline, she in unhurt.

"Is this the best that all of you have to offer? Pitiful physical power display along with no strategic planning whatsoever, is this what you called a challenge?" Madara raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Shut the fuck up, lowly human!"

Madara blocked the incoming stab from Raynare by utilizing his Gunbai behind his back. Her arms shook as she tries to apply more strength to penetrate the war fan with her lightspear, but it fails miserably.

"W-Why?! WHY?!" Raynare gritted her teeth as she does not understand why her lightspear fails to pierce through Madara's war fan.

Madara said nothing before gripping the handle of his war fan.

"Disappear." Madara muttered coldly.

Raynare's eyes widened as the war fan glowed brightly. Blood gushed out of her mouth as an extremely intense wind smashed against her torso violently causing her to crash onto one of the trees.

"Hn, fortunate for you that your lightspear was weak, or your insides would've already been crushed to smithereens." Madara spared a glance to the downed Fallen Angel. Strangely enough, his Gunbai which originally be able to convert incoming chakra into wind nature transformation, it is also able to convert Raynare's lightspears into wind as well. Madara turns his attention towards the other two that are still barely standing.

"S-Stay away!" Mittelt stuttered in fear, while Kalawarner just slumped on the ground because her legs decided to give up on her.

Madara sighed. "Just take your colleagues and go." He shook his head tiredly while waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Mittelt struggled to get Kalawarner to stand up, however the blue-haired Fallen Angel manages to, despite her shaky legs. Despite some damages on their wings, it seems like they are still read to fly away.

"Just die!"

Dohnaseek ambushed Madara from behind.

" **Uchiha Style:"**

Madara swiftly turns around in a particular stance. His two fists laced with saturated deep-turquoise chakra. A demonic visage briefly appeared upon the fists of Madara Uchiha.

" **Yūrei Shinken!" (Ghost God Fist!)**

Madara slammed two of his fists against his attacker, his right fist on Dohnaseek's chest while his left fist is on Dohnaseek's abdomen.

Dohnaseek wants to scream out in pain, but can't since there is no air left in his lungs. He can feel that his bones are getting crushed and dislocated by the extremely powerful punches collided on his body. The unfortunate Fallen Angel collapsed on the ground vomiting out a lot of blood.

Madara just stared at Kalawarner and Mittelt with a tired gaze. The two immediately understand what Madara meant. With some hesitation, Kalawarner lifted the unconscious Dohnaseek by his shoulder before slowly ascending upwards.

"Oi! Make sure you don't drop him, woman." Madara snorted at Kalawarner.

Kalawarner just give the long-haired man a "Tch" before flying away with an unconscious Dohnaseek.

"You. Blonde girl."

"Eep!" Mittelt flinched.

"Don't forget your friend over there." Madara pointed at Raynare's location.

Mittelt ran towards the tree where the unconscious Raynare is apparently leaning on. The blonde girl trying to lift up Raynare but it seems like the older female is a little heavy for her to carry.

"Goddammit Raynare, you are fucking heavy…" Mittelt gritted her teeth while trying to follow Kalawarner who already flew away.

"Make sure you exercise more, little girl." Madara teased tonelessly.

"S-S-Shut up!" Mittelt blushed in embarrassment before disappearing into the dark sky.

Madara sighed before signaling his clone to return along with Issei. Just a second later, his clone arrived along with Issei, who seems to be very close to empty his stomach.

"Boy, are you alr-"

"Blarggghhh!" Ise ran to the nearby bush and puke.

Madara sweatdropped. _"I guess he's not alright…"_ He thought.

Madara's wood clone dispelled itself before Ise slowly turn around and sit down on the ground. The teenage boy's face does look a little pale.

"Ugh… Warn me again when you are going to do that!" Ise shouted.

"Do what?"

"All the frickin wushy wushy teleport with smokes crap thing! I thought I was going to die!" Ise shouted despite his pale face.

"Oh, you meant the **Shunshin**." Madara stroke his own chin.

"Shun- what?!"

"Never mind that. Anyway, what are you doing here? Didn't your master tell you to stay away from places like this?" Madara asked curiously.

Ise looks confused. "What do you mean…? And what master…?"

Madara facepalmed tiredly. "How about this, you go back home, and tomorrow you'll understand everything."

"Eh? But-"

"You have my word that all your questions will be answered tomorrow. Now, off you go." Madara did a 'shoo' expression.

Seeing that the Uchiha will not budge on the terms, Ise grumbled disappointingly before slowly heading towards his home. Madara sighed irritatingly, it's been two days he arrived at this place, and he already got pulled into something so troublesome.

After Ise was completely gone from the area, a mysterious person slowly approached Madara. "Sorry that I kept you waiting, Madara-san right?" The man asked with a bright tone.

"Oh, it's just you." Madara deadpanned.

"How cold!" The mysterious man cried comically.

Madara crossed his arms. "I will have to warn you. With my personal pride aside, the price of hiring me will not be cheap."

The man chuckled. "Please don't be concern about that, I'm more than capable of satisfying all of your demands." He said before tossing a particular object to Madara.

"A key?" Madara questioned.

The man nodded. "Let's call it as a token of appreciation!" He laughed wholeheartedly before handing a piece of paper that contains a certain address to Madara. "You will also find some advance payments there as well!"

Madara nodded slightly in gratitude. "I will say that I am appreciating this, but I'm curious. Why me of all people?" The Uchiha raised his eyebrows curiously.

The man gives Madara a genuine smile. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Madara closed his eyes before smirking. "Hmph… very well, nice being your acquaintance." The Ghost of Uchiha extended his hand forward.

"You sure learn fast about how modern world works." The man laughed before shaking Madara's hand.

And so, the deal between Uchiha Madara and the mysterious man has been sealed. It seems that a second chance is not far off after all…

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Sorry! Please Read!

Sorry for such a quick announcement!

Due to heavy critics I received (which is a very good thing by the way), along with re-reading the story myself. I have no doubt that the story is pretty crappy, but hey, we gotta start from somewhere right? For people who like the story, I cannot emphasize how thankful I am.

I decided that I will rewrite the story, starting from the beginning again. The elements of the story will be the same, but hopefully it will be much more interesting and more improved, because that is the point of doing this.

I will not delete this story, because it served as a reminder of the steps I've taken.

Might be uploading the new one tomorrow or something, so bear with me here.

Thanks!


End file.
